San Marinoball
República de San Marinoball |nome nativo = : Repubblica di San Marinopalla|founded = 3 de Outubro, 301|onlypredecessor = Império Romanoball|predicon = SPQR|imagem = The royal guard of san marino by kaliningradgeneral-db7fr5m.png|governo = República constitucional parlamentar unitária|personalidade = Legal, amigável|língua = Italiano|capital = Cidade de San Marinoball|religião = Cristianismoball|amigos = Vaticanoball Alemanhaball Maltaball Françaball Samoa Americanaball Bolíviaball Itáliaball Turquiaball Peruball Uruguaiball Filipinasball|inimigos = Liechtensteinball Império Romanoball Microestado estúpido que só tem mar Por que você me odeia?|gostos = Ser romano, ser neutro, ser forte e independente, ver o mar, Valentina Monetta (ela entrará na Sra. Eurovision !!!!! PLOX VOLTA À EUROVISION E SE TORNA VENCEDORA !!!!), Serhat (é turco, mas io de grande fã )|odeia = Conservas no mar (Oferta rejeitada de Napoleão de riqueza e posse de terras da praia (Conservação no mar)), Excesso de riqueza e coisas materiais (Foi feita por um eremita / monge)|espaço = possível, mas pode em CASTELO GLORIOSO, GIGANTE E TITÂNICO! mas não pode / não vai para o mar.|bork = Libertas Libertas; Mar Mar|estatus = Ainda sem litoral}} San Marinoball, oficialmente a República de San Marinoball, também conhecida como a Sereníssima República de San Marinoball, é um microestado enclave e República constitucional parlamentar unitária na Europa. A argila dele é composta por 8 subdivisões conhecidas como Municípios, incluindo a capital Cidade de San Marinoball, dando-lhe uma área total de 24 milhas quadradas, fazendo-o o 3º menor país da Europa, e o 192º maior país do mundo. Ele tem uma pequena população o que faz ele a 218ª countryball mais populosa, e uma dos destinos mais impopulares de migração humana. Ele não é membro de nenhuma organização internacional, pois é uma nação muito pacífica. Ele não sendo membro da UEball, ele não participa do Conselho da Europa. San Marinoball é uma countryball histórica e único microestado italiano sobrevivente da Unificação Italiana. Como resultado, ele é usado como um lembrete dos tempos em que a Europa, principalmente a Alemanhaball e a Italy}} [[Itáliaball trata como seu filho bebê por causa do tamanho de San Marinoball. História San Marinoball, o quinto menor Estado do mundo, afirma ser a mais antiga república sobrevivente do mundo. Segundo a tradição, San Marinoball foi fundado em 301 d.C quando um padre cristão chamado Marinus o dálmata, mais tarde venerado como São Marino, emigrou em 297 d.C da ilha dálmata de Rab, então colônia romana, quando o Imperador Diocleciano emitiu um decreto pedindo a reconstrução das muralhas da cidade de Rimini que haviam sido destruídas por piratas liburnianos. Encontrando a perseguição de suas crenças cristãs, Marinus se escondeu no pico do Monte Titano e fundou uma pequena comunidade seguindo a crenças cristças. O proprietário da terra, Felicissima, uma senhora simpática de Rimini, legou-a à pequena comunidade cristã de habitantes das montanhas, recomendando que permanecessem sempre unidos. É certo que a região é habitata desde os tempos pré-históricos, embora as evidências da existêncai de uma comunidade no Monte Titano remontem apenas à Idade Média. Essa evidência vem de um monge chamado Eugippio, que relata em vários documentos desde 511 que outro monge morava aqui. Em memória do cortador de pedra, a terra foi renomeada como "Terra de San Marino" e foi finalmente aletrada para seu nome atual, "A República de San Marino". Trabalhos posteriores do século IX relatam uma comunidade bem organizada, aberta e orgulhosa: os escritos relatam que o bispo governava esse territóiro. Na era lombarda, San Marinoball era um feudo dos duques de Espoleto, mas a comunidade livre data do século X. A estrutura original de governo era composta por uma assembléia autônoma conhecida como Arengo, que consistia nos chefes de cada família. Em 1243, a posições dos capitães regentes foram estabelecidas como chefes de Estado conjutos. O primeiro estatutos do Estado datam de 1263. A Santa Sé confirmou a independência de San Marinoball em 1631, San Marinoball tem uma longa neutralidade, precendendo a da Suíçaball há vários séculos. Galeria Itália - São Marinho.jpg Categoria:Europa Categoria:Sul da Europa Categoria:San Marino Categoria:Countryballs Categoria:Nação Categoria:Italofono Categoria:Microestado